Safe
by OlitzGladiator
Summary: What lengths would you go to make sure the one you love is safe?


Hi. Okay so I really just wrote this story out of nowhere. I had been talking about some theories and If this happens or something similar my life will be #BLESSED! Lol but we all know Shonda will go left field with this story. Please Review.

* * *

It had been 2 days since Olivia Pope was kidnapped from her apartment. She had just sent Jake to get a pillow so they could have sex on the Piano. Really she wished that it would have been Fitz there, they wouldn't have needed a pillow nor a blanket. She had only turned around for two seconds but those two seconds felt like eternity when a man in a black mask came in and took her across the hall. Once they had tricked Jake and he fell for it like a puppet, her kidnappers took her to unmarked location. For 4 days straight she had spent locked up in a cell, praying that anyone would come rescue her. At this point she would've been happy to see her father show up and rescue her, but then again it would open the door for more trouble. She didn't know if it was day or night. Her food and water came at different times and she slept whenever Ian allowed her to. All she could dream about was being in Vermont with Fitz. Maybe a dog, but if Fitz had it his way it would be a baby. She could see herself making pancakes in the morning with a Jam spread. Apricot and Strawberry was his favorite. She learned that when they were in Houston during a terrible snow blizzard. Nobody could get in or out of the hotel which made it absolutely perfect for Fitz since Mellie was gone back to California for a women's conference. They were up late playing 21 questions and by the 10th question they had no clue what to ask next. She could truly see herself happy. She wouldn't quit OPA but she would take a step back, run the office from her home... The home in Vermont and let Huck and Quinn run it, only stepping in when they really needed help.

Suddenly she awoken to gun shots. Multiple and it scared her to death because she knew what was about to happen next. This was the last day of existence for Olivia Pope. She quickly moved near the wall and began saying a prayer. She shrieked as the door was kicked open and three men came running in with AK-47's in their hands. Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. She placed her head back in her arms and let the tears fall freely.

"Sir in here" she heard one soldier yell. She heard running and all of a sudden her heart stops. She thinks the impossible only for it to be reality.

"Liv... Olivia." She hears. She knows this voice, or maybe she didn't. She didn't bother to look up either, its been 6 days since she was kidnapped. Hallucination was what she believed. Until the strong arms she was used to grabbed her. She started crying even more when he picked her up, she tried to fight back but what met with those eyes. **Fitz. **It couldn't be.

"Livvie it's okay. You are safe. I promise you are safe." He said stopping in his tracks. He had to make sure she understood what he was saying and that he was really there, in the flesh. Her Fitz rescued her. Not Jake. It didn't matter who was trying to be her hero, that was a petty game and something Jake tried to make out of the child like events that occurred.

"I'm safe?" She asked with a quizzical look. It hadn't fully registered in her mind that she was safe but she knew Fitz had just rescued her.. The president just rescued her and she was safe.

It had been 4 days when Fitz received a video that Liv was still alive. The previous night he was so subtlety advised that everyone in the White House was against him, he technically had no one to trust. Mellie and Cyrus and maybe Gabby or was it Abby. Those 3 he could trust because they didn't know, didn't know the slightest of information. He was under tight watch to make sure he didn't do anything crazy. Saying that now everyone took orders from Andrew.. The Vice-President.. He hadn't slept in what felt like weeks and he was becoming a ticking time bomb. The morning he received the video, he asked Cyrus to meet him in his office. He wrote an encrypted note informing Cy that they had Liv and it was Andrew's doing. He asked Cyrus to call OPA and have Huck and Quinn meet him at Liv's apartment. It was stuck to a briefing for the soldiers who were being sent to West Angola, demanding Cyrus to read it in his office. Fitz then asked Secret Service to take him to Liv's apartment. When they asked why he told them that he needed to think of a plan for the Soldiers headed to west Angola. That he needed to reflect, they bought it which bought him time to fill in Huck and Quinn.

Jake claimed that he still had navy buddies that could probably help. When his contacts were no help he went to Command. Command was the devil and Jake was selling his soul back to the devil although this time, command wanted more. Rowan had Charlie torture Jake until He was dead. Rowan repeated over and over how Jake had one simple job, to keep Liv out of DC. All she needed to do is be away From Fitz for 3 more years by that time Liv would have moved on and been happy with Jake but that was never going to be the plan.

On Huck and Quinn's way of leaving out they were stopped by an elderly Black woman asking "where was the black lady in charge at?" As Quinn asked her what she was talking about the woman Filled her and Huck in. Saying that her friend Lucille lived across the hall from Liv. Liv had a spare key to apartment and they would have dinner from time to time. For the past 4 days Lucille hadn't been answering her phone and Ruth needed to know if Liv had seen her. Quinn and Huck speeded to get to Liv's apartment building before it was time to meet with Fitz.

They searched Lucille's apartment high and low, they found the router that the kidnappers used to hack into the buildings control system. Huck found Liv's ring. The ring that Liv never took off, EVER.

Once Fitz arrived to Liv's apartment he asked to be alone for a few minutes. A few minutes was all he had to fill Quinn and Huck in. He walked to her bedroom, the bedroom they had made love in numerous of times. It saddened him that she was missing but he would soon find her if it was the last thing he would do on this earth.

"Mr. President... It took you long enough" Huck said.

"Well trying to convince secret service to give me a few minutes alone is hard when they are watching your every move" Fitz said stuffing his pockets in his pants. He was stressed and close to his breaking point.

"So what can we help you with.. Although many of your problems Liv is usually adamant about handling on her own." Quinn said shifting from one leg to the next with her ands in her black leather jacket pockets.

"What I'm about to tell you is... Liv has been Kidnapped. Of course you know by the stain of wine on her couch."

"WAIT WHAT?! What do you mean she's kidnapped" Quinn asked rather loudly almost drawing attention from Secret service.

"Andrew Nichols is behind it and it's quite clear I can't trust anyone in that big White House. So I need you're help. Please help me find her. Huck you of all people know how important she is to me. I would risk my life..." He stopped talking so that he could catch his breath before he allowed the tears to fall.

"I plan on looking for her myself. I honestly don't trust Ballard as far as I can throw a dog a bone. I'm stepping down from president. Andrew can have this, Liv's life is not more important than some job running the country. I won't do it. If he wants a war then he's damn sure going to get one"

For two minutes nobody said a thing. Quinn was shocked that this was happening and Huck was strategizing.

Finally Huck spoke up. "Ok. It's gonna take some time but I can help. But you.. You have to do me a favor.. Talk to Olivia's mother" Huck said walking Oder to Fitz.

"What does Olivia's mother have to do with anything?" Fitz asked in confusion.

"I have a feeling those people that she sold those secrets to are the ones looking for revenge" Huck said.

"Ok... I'll meet with her later today.. Are you sure?" Fitz asked. What in the hell could Maya possibly have to do with Liv being taken.

"Oh I'm sure... And here..." Huck said digging in his right pocket to pull out a small ring, similar to the one he had given Liv. The one she never took off.

"Where did you-?" Fitz began to ask as he felt the tears rise up again.

"Mr. President it's best if you not know that" Huck said with a determined look. What Fit didn't know couldn't hurt him.. Yet.

Fitz nodded and turned to leave but not before thanking them. He informed that he would be sending cryptic messages somehow someway. He quickly stuffed Liv's ring in his pocket and walked back to the front door.

Back in his presidential car, he pulled out the ring. Fiddling with it in between his fingers. The tears were now at bay at the mere thought of him losing Liv.

**_-flashback-_**

**_It was 2008 and Fitz Grant and Olivia Pope had just started their secret relationship on the campaign trail, and After that night they spent in the hotel they knew they were in this for the long run. It had been 3 months since they made it official and he had a surprise for her. They were in Vermont for campaigning. He hadn't been used to the cold weather much so he was often cold and irritable when she wasn't around. He found her in smallest conference room that the hotel offered. She had a board and was figuring out different narratives to plant the Grant Marriage to make the American public believe they were happy. She was so lost I her thoughts she didn't notice him come in until he heard the door close._**

**_"Fitz you scared me. What are you doing I thought you were with Cyrus" she asked holding on to her now fast beating heart. He was the only man In her life that had this effect on her._**

**_"I was with Cy but James came and I figured why don't I give them some privacy and come see the one true person I love" he said moving closer to her and the board, stopping in front of her and leaning on the table._**

**_"Fitz we've only been together for 3 months and I'm trying my hardest not to take you in public.. Or when you are with Mellie. But there is no possible way you love me" She said turning back around to face the board._**

**_"Hey stop." He said firmly grabbing her waist and pulling her to stand at a Respectable distance. If anyone was to enter unexpectedly things wouldn't look too suspicious._**

**_"I love you Olivia. I don't care that it has been 3 months or 3 days, I Love you and only you." He stated calmly with a smile that she couldn't resist._**

**_"I know" she said in a soft voice, looking anywhere but at him._**

**_"I got you a 3 month anniversary gift" he said pulling the box out of his pocket. Fitz smiled because anytime he gave her something she always complained that it was too much._**

**_"Seriously? Fitz it's.." She started to say but was cut off._**

**_"Liv first it's not too much and second when I saw it I knew I wanted you to have it. It fits you perfectly and I think you'll love it" he said handing her the box, as he took the pieces of paper she has in her hands._**

**_Sighing she opened the box, mesmerized by the ring he had purchased._**

**_"For me it's a promise ring... To never love anyone other than you. I promise to always be honest with you and listen to anything you have to say good or bad. I love you Livvie"_**

**_He said as he took the ring out of the box and placed it on her index finger. She began crying because it was symbolic. Or she thought it did, it gave her hope that even though they were hiding in the shadows that everything was going to work out for them. It was just a matter of time._**

**_She quickly kissed him and went back to work. Thanking God that the conference room had no glass doors or windows. That was a scandal nobody needed at least not yet. She Instructed him that if he was going to bother her, he was gonna be doing some work. He had no problem as long as he was about to the with her._**

_-end flashback-_

As Fitz gazed out of the window his mind wandered. The presidency was never this important, he would never choose running the country over the life of the one person he want to be with. He loved being president but he also loved making Liv proud. It mattered to him a lot when it came to her opinion and her thoughts. Because it means she only wanted the best for him.

Once Fitz was back at the residence, he asked Secret service to set up a meeting with Maya. He had a couple of questions to ask and they were going to be asked soon. But first he had to let Cyrus know his plan of action.

Sitting at his desk he yelled out for Lauren… Wait could he even trust Lauren? She was always loyal when it came to Liv and his relationship.. But hell so was Tom.

"LAUREN CALL CYRUS AND TELL HIM TO MEET ME IN HERE NOW!"

"Right away sir" Lauren said closing the door and running back to her desk sending for Mr. Beene.

**_-Flashback-_**

_**"You want to know what I would do?"**_

_**"No. I don't need you"**_

_**"Spin it. Get out of it. Don't let it seem like he boxed you into a corner on the war. There's only one leader of the armed forces and his name if Fitzgerald Grant. If you go to war it's because you want to go to war."**_

_**"I hate you"**_

_**"I hate you too"**_

**_-Flashback ends-_**

5 minutes later and an unpleasant very extremely angry Cyrus came into the Oval Office.

"Mr. President is there something I can help with. I quite don't have any mental function ever since I read that briefing"

Fitz nodded for Cyrus to come closer near the window.

"Yeah Cyrus imagine how I am" Fitz said while gazing out of the window.

Cyrus knew something was up. He had been around Fitz far too long to know that this man didn't have a plan.

"Sir?"

Fitz turned and looked at Cyrus so he would know there was no misunderstandings made.

"I'm going to war Cyrus. Andrew wants a war I'm going to war. Me personally I'm going to go find her. They will impeach me but I don't care, I'm resigning first thing in the morning. It'll blow this damn political party into pieces but I don't give a damn. This whole White House will be in pieces when I get done. You can either stand beside my decision or stand against me but this is happening. Your call" Fitz said in a low whisper to where he hoped the listening devices couldn't pick up.

"Sir…. I see you have made up your mind.. But I have to ask is she really?-" Before Cyrus could finish his sentence Fitz cut him off.

"She's damn important Cy, you of all people should know that."

"I see…. Well sir I'm with you and I must say it was a damn pleasure serving as your chief of staff. What is next" Cyrus said.

"Next I'm going to go have a nice talk with Maya… Then I'll come to your office" he said as he grabbed his jacket and made his way to the door leaving Cyrus to his thoughts.

* * *

10 minutes later Fitz was sitting in front of Maya. Never would he have thought that he would be sitting here asking about her terrorism ways but he needed information.

"Well Mr. President it's so lovely to see you. Tell me what has Eli screwed up again" Maya said with a smirk.

"Olivia has been taken. And I know you know something about this." Fitz said as he grabbed the steel chair to sit in.

"I don't know-"

"Don't play dumb with me. I know Andrew has been meeting with you. Those men you were selling secrets to over in East Sudan came back for revenge because you didn't pay them. So again I ask what do you know.."

Maya sat there completely stoned faced. She was caught and there was no getting out even if Andrew promised her that she will be free.

"Andrew came in a while ago and asked if I still knew some retired soldiers who served over in the war on East Sudan. I gave him some names of guys who would be of use to him. He said that he was planning on demanding you to go to war on West Angola. That it was his and some Elizabeth North's idea. That they would kidnap someone so dear to you. I thought they meant your wife or children but never my daughter. I tried to talk him out of it. He kept ranting how you had power of the country. How you had Livvie and Mellie in your pocket. That you were never going to divorce Mellie so he was forever In The shadows when it can to his and Mellie's affair. The guys he hired helped me sell secrets to different countries that's what caused all those wars. Fitz I am truly sorry. Andrew just promised that he could get me released, that I would finally be able to get my revenge on Eli and that it would be by your saying"

"Maya do you know where they are hiding her" Fitz asked as his mind was completely blown.

"I..-" Maya began stuttering.

"I SAID DO YOU KNOW WHERE THEY ARE HIDING HER" Fitz yelled while slamming his hands on the table.

"Yes.. An old airport I used to meet at."

10 minutes was later spent getting the address and rushing back up to Cyrus's office in order to send to cryptic message to Huck.

"Cy I need to email Liv's team, Huck and Quinn. Here's the address to where they made hiding Liv. After I resign in the morning I'm leaving with Huck and some other old B613 agents he still knows.

"Sir…" Cy began.

"Cyrus this is my war now. Send the damn email." Fitz demanded while walking out of the office and back to his office to start writing his resignation speech. He couldn't help but think of Liv and the memories. The little times is what really mattered right now. After he resigns and goes to war looking for Liv they were going to Vermont. Well at least he was and he would hope to persuade her to come with him also. Just so he can make sure she's safe, he needed that piece of mind.

* * *

**The next morning**

"Is this really happening?" Abby asked Cyrus as the awaited Fitz's arrival to fe press conference. It was set up to make them think that he was talking about the war but what he had in store was something way bigger.

"It's happening red. Guess you better pack up your stuff and head back OPA" Cyrus said with a slight chuckle.

"What?!" Abby asked in shock.

"You'll see" Cyrus said as Fitz walked through the door and to the podium.

_**"Dear Fellow Americans.. At 6:30 this morning it has been clear that we will move forward with the war on West Angola. We have our soldiers preparing for battle as we speak. I am also here to inform you that I will be resigning as of now. My position will be taken over by my Vice President Andrew Nichols. I will also be fighting in the war. I know what you all are thinking but before I was president I was a soldier and I will fight for my country. As you all know Olivia Pope was my old most trusted adviser. She has been abducted due to the threat on west Angola, which would be Andrew Nichols, my Vice Presidents doing. She is also someone that I love dearly and I would do anything for. I know what many may think that I am simply doing this because of the allegations of her being my mistress but that's not true. Well the reason why I am doing this but she is someone I love and I would rather be with her not In the shadows but in the light. I would like to thank everyone for voting and supporting me in my presidency. I am also glad to have served as your president. Thank you"**_

Every reporter shocked at what the president had just said. Andrew standing in the back was completely pissed.

"Cyrus please tell me that didn't just happen." Abby said even more shocked than ever. "First Fitz just declared war and said that he was going to fight. A war that Andrew forced him to declare and Liv has been abducted. What the hell is going on here?!"

"Red…. He just blew the Republican Party to shreds. So that job back at OPA go to it!" Cyrus said while walking away leaving Abby standing there in shock.

_-8 hours later_

Suddenly she awoken to gun shots. Multiple and it scared her to death because she knew what was about to happen next. This was the last day of existence for Olivia Pope. She quickly moved near the wall and began saying a prayer. She shrieked as the door was kicked open and three men came running in with AK-47's in their hands. Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. She placed her head back in her arms and let the tears fall freely.

"Sir in here" she heard one soldier yell. She heard running and all of a sudden her heart stops. She thinks the impossible only for it to be reality.

"Liv... Olivia." She hears. She knows this voice, or maybe she didn't. She didn't bother to look up either, she spent 6 days since she was kidnapped. Hallucination was what she believed. Until the strong arms she was used to grabbed her. She started crying even more when he picked her up, she tried to fight back but what met with those eyes. _**Fitz. **_It couldn't be.

"Livvie it's okay. You are safe. I promise you are safe." He said stopping in his tracks. He had to make sure she understood what he was saying and that he was really there, in fe flesh. Her Fitz rescued her. Not Jake. It didn't matter who has trying to be her hero, that was a petty game and something Jake tried to make out of the child like things.

"I'm safe?" She asked with a quizzical look then rested her head on his shoulder. It hasn't fully registered in her mind that she was safe but she knew Fitz had just rescued her.. The president just rescued her and she was safe.

Fitz ran as fast as he could to the private jet Huck and Quinn had assembled. Once he was seated on the jet with Liv in his lap clinging to him he thanked the man above for making this possible. She was alive and breathing, she looked like crap but that would all be over. After they took off Liv had fell asleep in his arms, although he couldn't sleep just yet he held her in his arms. Watching her and he knew for sure she would chew his head off but he didn't care. He was a man In love with a woman who is not his wife.

2 hours later the jet landed at an familiar house. Their house in Vermont. Huck and his buddies searched the house while Fitz sat on the jet trying to wake Liv up.

"Livvie baby.. We're home." He said kissing her lips. The smallest things he missed and it felt like it had been eternity since he was able to hold her. The mere thought of losing her again would have sent him into a deeper depression.

"Home" she asked in a sleepy voice. She opened her eyes and saw the house. It looked the same from what she could tell.

"Yes Livvie Home." He said as he picked her up and carried her into the house. He made it all the way upstairs to their master bedroom and into the bathroom. He sat her on the counter and ran to start her shower water.

"The shower is stocked with your personal items that you use. I want to shower for as long as you want you. I'll be in the bedroom waiting for you. I also have some clothes in there for you." Fitz said as he moved to the door.

When Liv had fully registered where she was she didn't want to be alone. At least not yet.

"Fitz" she said in a low whisper, leaning into his direction.

"Yeah"

"Do you…. Do mind sitting in here with me.. I just I don't want to be alone. Please" she asked in fear of him telling her no.

"What ever you want Livvie." He smiled and closed the door, moving to sit in the chair that had been placed in there for comfort.

She thanked him and quickly for undressed, rushing to get in the now scalding hot shower. Once she felt the water beating down on her skin she smiled, one because she hadn't shower in what felt like days but also she knew what she has to do next.

After her almost hour shower she got dressed in leggings and one of Fitz's casual shirts. Fitz had food ready for when she for our. After they are she asked him could they get in bed and sleep for a few hours. She begged him to hold her because it was the only way she could feel safe. He held her close to her chest and she cried herself to sleep. Being so close to losing someone is heartbreaking. You think about the things that you should've done or said.

After 2 hours of crying and Fitz reassuring Liv that everything would be alright, they fell into a peaceful slumber. Liv woke up around 10am that next day to an empty bed. She began thinking the worst but was soon met with comfort when she heard Fitz downstairs making breakfast. Feeling like she wasn't close to being clean she moved to the bathroom to brush her teeth and shower again.

As soon as she had the water to the perfect temperature she desired she stepped into the shower. As soon as she placed her head under the water she heard a door open and close. Her heart began beating fast, thinking the absolute worst. But she had to push those fears away.

"You better get in here because I plan on using ALL the hot water" she said smiling. You would've thought that she would be more traumatized saying what her latest conditions were. But she felt free, she felt safe.

She smiled even more when she heard the door open and close, she turned around and was met with the only person she wanted to see.

"Hi" He said in his deep baritone voice.

"Hi" she said back.

He moved to kiss her. In his mind he wouldn't have thought she would be this ok. He knew her all too well and she was hiding from him. Hiding her true emotions. But after breakfast and his planned talk they were going to have, he hoped everything would be better or on the track.

"Well I was coming to tell you breakfast was ready but-" he began but she placed her hand on his lips silencing him.

"I wanted you to shower with me.. Just-"

"Hey Livvie It's okay. I'm kidding. You know I would love to" he said pushing her back to rest up against the wall.

"You are so beautiful" he said leaving down to kiss her lips. Only what was suppose to be a peck turned into a full blown kiss. He moved his hands to her waist.

"Fitz… I love you." She said pausing the kiss and moving her hand to his now erect member. She missed him dearly.

"I love you more" he said moving his left hand down to her wet core. Beginning to massage her while his right hand moved to her hair.

After the hour and a half shower they got out and got dressed. Liv dressed in a pair of Black leggings, a black Cami with a Cream Cardigan. As she was dressing she made up in her mind that her and Fitz would need to talk once she was downstairs. She needed answers and prayed he would give them to her. She sat on the bed looking around. She could really live here In Vermont. Well it wasn't like she could go back to Her apartment because she damn sure didn't feel safe there. She wondered where Jake was. Not because she loved him but because she felt like it was her duty to protect him. He was a victim of her father. Rowan had already ruined Huck, she saw first hand on what the hole did to Huck. She was too late In protecting Huck and she got to Quinn before her father screwed her up. Liv felt bad for Jake and she left with him only out of pity but it was nothing more.

She quickly moved to the steps leading downstairs to the kitchen. She smiled as she saw Fitz sitting at breakfast nuke in the kitchen. They sat eating breakfast together only giving small smiles and stealing quick glances. They were preparing for the inevitable.

After breakfast was finished and the dishes were cleaned they moved to sit in front of the fire place. They watched the snow falling down on the ground as the fire place heated them up. Neither knew what to say so they say there in silence.

"Fitz-" she said but stopped when she heard him say her name.

"Liv"

"I um…. I have something for you" he said reaching into his pocket of his jeans. He pulled out her ring.. The ring he gave to her. The one she never took off.. For anyone. Even when she was away on the island with Jake she never took it off.

"The ring.." She said wiping the few tears that had escaped from her eyes.

Fitz grabbed her finger and placed it back where it belonged.

"Fitz…. I can't go back to my apartment.. Not soon not ever. I don't feel"

"Safe…" He finished her sentence.

"Why did you rescue me.. You're the president. You dog get to choose what battle you personally fight."

"You're right but this one, I wasn't stepping back from. It was Andrew who had you kidnapped. Your mother, Elizabeth, hell everyone in the damn White House was against me. So I came clean about the war and the involvement Andrew had. I resigned for us. For me. You may be thinking of ways to chew my head off but I did this for me. Whether you choose to stay here or go back to DC, I have to do something for me. I want to be here and I want you here with me more than ever. But we can't always get ale hater want now can we..." He paused and stood up walking over to stand In front of the fire place.

"I had Cyrus get the divorce papers. Mellie is giving me what I want, granted she won't be in the White House anymore but I will support her in any political career she chooses to seek. It'll be quick and quiet, the kids will be staying here with me next month and we will go from there. But I had to do something for me once. And resigning while I could was best."

"Fitz…. You are absolutely right I do want to rip your head off but I'm proud of you. I'm proud that you did something for you. I do want to be here more than anything. I wouldn't feel right being back in DC… In my apartment not anytime soon. So I'm staying here with you. That is if you have me. I only wanted to be with you but I couldn't and I couldn't handle being in the shadows anymore. The fact that Andrew… My mother was behind this… I can't deal with that.. It's too..-" Liv started to say but her words got caught up in her throat.

Fitz quickly moved towards her, still standing and pulled her into his arms.

"Fitz I want you and I want this.. I want you as a mayor and me making jam… I want kids." She said looking up to him hoping to make eye contact.

"I want this too" he said leaning in slow allow her enough time to reject the kiss but instead she advanced towards him, going in for the kill.

He quickly began rubbing her back and made his way down to her ass.

"Fitz… I want you" she moaned out as his lips made contact with her neck. "Oh god… Fitz I want you"

He quickly moved to pull his pants down leaving him in his underwear and shirt. He moved to the couch while Liv pulled down her leggings and underwear also . She quickly ridden herself of her cardigan and moved to Fitz's lap. Once placed on there they began kissing like it was the last time they would see each other.

Liv moved her hand down to massage his growing member while her hand went to the curls at the back of his neck.

"Livvie wait.. I don't want to rush this. " he said grabbing her waist.

She went in again and started grinding on his crotch causing him to stifle a moan as he bit her lip. When he noticed that she was finding a familiar rhythm he gave tem what they both wanted.

"Liv baby stop… Sweet baby stop or I'm gonna cum." He said firmly before lifting up so he could removed his boxers. He then placed his penis at her entrance which cause her to close her eyes.

When she noticed he hadn't moved, she opened her eyes and looked down. He had a smirk on his face and pushed her hips down, fully seating himself inside her.

"Oh god… It's deep." She said as she started moving up and down with the help of him. When she couldn't take anymore her arms gave out and she found her face in the crook of his neck moaning uncontrollably while he pushed deeper inside her.

"Oh god Livvie.. I've missed this" he said smacking her ass causing her to whimper.

"Fitz oh… Shit… I swear.. Hit right there.. Cummin" she tried her hardest to form a coherent sentence but her brain was mush at this moment.

"Fitz I'm cumming…. Right there" she yelled out as she began panting even faster. The grip her pussy had on him was enough to send him over the edge after she came. He kept pushing her hips back and forth causing her the similar pleasure she felt in her stomach rise again and have to Levees break over again.

They stayed in that same position for a few minutes more before Fitz noticed that Liv had drifted off to sleep. He pulled the blanket that rested on the couch over them and held her tight.

When she felt safe.. He felt **safe**.

* * *

Thoughts? Should I continue or...


End file.
